¡¿Garry tiene novia!
by Maii D kyo
Summary: Ib se siente un poco extraña, al parecer, no le ha gustado nada lo que acaba de ver... que pasa?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** ¡hola! Soy Maii… y otra historia de Ib game :D haha~

Bueno, es solo un mini fic que se me ocurrió pensando en cosas que nunca había pensado de Garry xD

No sé, hice otro mini fic de Garry B ) (obsesión hahaa xD) se titula **"EL PAÑUELO DE IB"** solo que me quedo algo raro, no lo subiré aun, quiero cambiarle muchas cosas, quería que fuera un poco gracioso y no tanto romántico pero es imposibles, me gano lo segundo… no me gusta :c

Espero que les guste este otro, batalle… y mucho (_"_)

La inspiración se está comenzando a ir… y si se va, no regresa durante muchas semanas, ¡nada bueno!

Hahahaa… ¡En fin!... ¡disfruten!

**¡¿Garry tiene novia?!**

_Ib_

Salí del colegio feliz porque hoy Garry me acompañaría a comprar los materiales para mi clase de arte. Él era el mejor escogiendo los pinceles indicados y demás cosas, después de todo hace un año él se había graduado de la escuela de pintura y era muy bueno. Podía decir que era el mejor pintor de su edad.

Él y yo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos después de salir del mundo creado por Guertena, tratábamos de no recordar aquellos años. No me gustaba recordar todas esas veces que sentía que me faltaba el aire y todo los demás cuadros y estatuas que nos seguían.

Justo después de salir de esa pesadilla, Garry decidió estudiar y hacer algo bueno con su vida, eso es lo que me había dicho después de regresarme el pañuelo (quería que se lo quedara).

Como dije, estaba tan feliz porque hace una semana que no veía a Garry. No quería que viera su nuevo estudio, "aún no está listo" decía él. El nuevo departamento de Garry era enorme y me sorprendían todos los hermosos cuadros que hacía, era un genio.

-¡nos vemos mañana, cariño!

Me detuve en seco cuando escuche una voz de mujer en la puerta de la casa de Garry y a un Garry despidiéndose con un beso.

_¡¿Garry tenía novia?!_

-… ¿Ib?

¡Oh, no! Antes de que la mujer volteara, salí corriendo dando media vuelta a la esquina… espera, ¿Por qué corría? Yo iba a ver a Garry, no debía irme a ningún lado. Me detuve ya a mitad de camino a su casa. ¿Por qué me había ido corriendo?... a mí, no me había gustado ver eso…

Suspire mirando hacia atrás, esperando no ver a Garry corriendo por detrás… o… yo… ¿en verdad quería eso? ¿Qué Garry viniera corriendo por mí?

¿Qué cosas decía? Tenía que estar feliz, después de todo… Garry tenía novia, nunca le había conocido alguna y… nunca me había dicho que tenía pero debía estar feliz por él, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

-¡Ib!

Escuche la voz de Garry y gire para verlo correr hacia mí, lucia agotado y la cola de caballo que usaba últimamente estaba completamente desarreglada, creo que lucía mejor así. ¿Q-que estaba diciendo?

-I-Ib- dijo respirando entrecortadamente mientras trataba de tomar aire- ¡cielos santo!, olvidaba lo rápido que eras- ¿tan rápido olvidaba esas cosas?-no vuelvas a correr así nunca, me asustaste mucho, creí que te había pasado algo malo.

Garry levanto la mirada para verme, lucia todo rojo por el esfuerzo. Yo no podía olvidar la escena que había visto… ¿Por qué me sentía así? No dije nada, en lugar de hablar lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-eh… ¿Ib? ¿Por qué me miras así?... ¿hice algo malo? Me asustas.

Suspire y luego sonreí al recordar la primera ocasión cuando Garry dijo exactamente las mismas palabras.

-no… lo siento, no sé lo que me paso- me disculpe sintiéndome realmente avergonzada. No quería que pensara mal las cosas, aunque en verdad no me había gustado nada lo que había visto.

-uhm, ¿segura que estas bien? estas un poco roja…

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!- grite sintiendo mi cara aún más roja después de que tocara mi mejilla con su dedo.

-bien, bien…- dijo levantando las manos en son de paz- ¿segura que no estas cansada por haber corrido tantas cuadras?

-estoy bien, Garry.

-solo quiero que Ib sea feliz- dijo rascando su cabeza mientras tenía una de esas sonrisitas suyas marcada en el rostro- ya sabes, puedes decirme todo lo que tú quieras, para eso está Garry aquí.

-uhm…- me sentí extraña siempre que hablaba así pero de alguna manera me gustaba.

-oh cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?

"¿cariño?" sentía que esta vez estaba completa y totalmente sonrojada, hace tiempo que no me llamaba así.

-N-nada….

-Ib…- lo mire cuando su voz cambio a un tono más serio, ese que usaba cuando estaba preocupado.

-¿eh?

-dime la verdad, que te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?- yo asentí cuando coloco sus manos en mis hombros y él sonrió alejando un mechón de mi cara- te ayudare siempre por cualquier cosa que sea, lo que le suceda a Ib es muy importante para mí.

¿Lo que me suceda? ¿Era importante para él? ¿En verdad?

Respire hondo viendo que seguía serio mirándome con su cara preocupada. ¿Qué podía decirle? ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía. Bueno, lo único que me importaba por ahora era una cosa en especial… saber quién era la mujer que le había llamado "cariño" a mi Garry… quiero decir a Garry.

-ah, Garry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-por supuesto que si Ib, tu puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras, ya lo sabes, sin miedo.

-bueno pues… uhm, ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba en la puerta de tu casa?

-¿mujer? Uhm, ¿en la puerta de mi casa?- decía el haciendo memoria durante un rato- ¡ah! ¿Te refieres a la señora Ruth?... oh, pues es una clienta, ella quiere que haga un cuadro de su hijo mayor… mmm, ¿sabes? dice que se parece mucho a mí y todo el día me estuvo llamando como a su hijo y diciéndome apodos extraños, creo que así le decía a él también… en fin, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Vergüenza, más que vergüenza… estaba muy apenada, quería ser absorbida por el piso o cualquier cosa.

-por nada, olvídalo.

-aaaahhh~ ¡Ib!

-JeJeJe~

-mmmm- el me miro cruzando los brazos, parecía estar pensando en algo- ahora que lo pienso, tú te fuiste corriendo justo cuando la señora Ruth salía de mi casa…

-¡COMAMOS ALGUNOS MACARONES, GARRY!

-¡oh, cariño!~ ¡creí que nunca lo pedirías Ib!~

…**.Fin….**

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? Haahaa… ¿quieren que continúe con historias cortas como esas? ¿Algo que quiera que haga? No se… que Garry se vista de mujer o que Ib baile la macarena xD hahaahaa e.e (pensando… imaginando…) solo díganme como quieren que se llame el título de la historia y tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda :D**

**..…**

**El fanfic "Garry" lo seguiré haciendo, solo que eh estado pensando algunas formas para que Garry e Ib se reencuentren :D**

**No creí que fuera tan difícil hacer esa parte u.u ¡En fin!... ¡nos leemos luego!**

**¡adiós! **


	2. ¡¿Garry tiene novia! 2

**¡¿Garry tiene novia?!**

**Segunda parte:**

El día de ayer había sido muy extraño, después de la vergüenza que pase por haberle preguntado por esa señora, Garry estuvo tratando de adivinar qué era lo que tenía. Aun después de haberle dicho que no me pasaba nada y sobornarlo con macarones siguió preguntando hasta que salí huyendo a mi casa.

Quizás hoy me preguntaría otra vez pero de cualquier forma no iba a decir nada porque no sabía que me pasaba.

Salí de la escuela lista para ir a la cafetería "DoKKa" donde Garry me dijo que me esperaría para que viera uno de los bocetos que está haciendo, oh, el entro a un concurso de dibujos por internet, al principio no quería porque decía que no era tan bueno para un concurso pero yo le insistí y al final decidió inscribirse.

-¡Ib!- grito Urich corriendo detrás de mí.

Urich va en mi escuela, casi en las mismas clases que yo. Es un chico hiperactivo y el más problemático pero por alguna extraña razón me cae muy bien. Trata de ser un chico rudo en la escuela y le gusta que lo miren así, pero la verdad es que es muy amable y casi nadie sabe que escribe poemas. ¡Y son muy buenos! Me ha dejado leer algunos cuando nos juntamos para algún trabajo en grupo.

-hola Urich, ¿Qué pasa?

-hola, ¿A dónde vas?

-a la cafetería Dokka- dije y el abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿en verdad? Yo también iré haya, ¿vamos juntos?

-¡claro!

Caminamos hacia la cafetería mientras charlábamos de cosas de la escuela, como la aburrida clase de biología, la broma que le hicieron a una maestra en el baño de los hombres, en fin, varias cosas.

-¿y qué vas hacer mañana?- pregunto a una cuadra de llegar a la cafetería.

-oh, no lo sé- conteste tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Tenía planes mañana?- creo que iba hacer algo pero no recuerdo.

-uhm, ¿y, necesitas ayuda en planes no oficiales?

-¿eh?, oh no, ni siquiera recuerdo bien- dije medio molesta por estar recordando cosas que no debería. ¿Por qué justo ahora recordaba la escena de ayer con esa mujer y Garry?

¡aggg! ¿Porque ahora? Ya debería olvidarme de eso, ¡ni siquiera debería darle importancia!

-¡Ib!- grito una voz muy conocida detrás de mí y de inmediato volteé a ver.

¿Acaso había escuchado mi llamado? Patética, ni siquiera lo había llamado, digo solo pensé en el…bueno, quedamos en vernos en la cafetería. Tonta Ib.

-¡Garry!

-¡Hola!- grito saludando con la mano y luego se detuvo serio al ver a Urich a un lado mío.

-tu- gruño Urich molesto y lo mire.

El también miraba a Garry de la misma forma que Garry miraba a Urich. ¿Qué pasaba con estos dos? ¿Ya se conocían?

-¿se conocen?- pregunte viendo la tensión entre ambos.

-niñato- siseo Garry a Urich.

-travesti.

¿Travesti?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunte confundida viéndolo a ambos.

-¿Qué hace este chico aquí, Ib? ¿Te está molestando? Si es así llamare a algún policía para que lo aleje de inmediato.

-¡el único que está molestando eres tu travesti!

-¡mira mocoso, no soy ningún travesti y tú eres un idio…!

-¡Garry!- grite junto con otra voz de una mujer que salió de la cafetería. Ella era alta, morena y tenía un vestido elegante, no como para estar dentro de una cafetería… en fin, no sé porque se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Algo en ella…

-¡Garry cariño!

¡Era la mujer de ayer!

-se-señora Ruth- dijo Garry apenado mientras la mujer hacia a un lado a Urich y le daba un fuerte abrazo a Garry justo o peor que ayer. Yo desvié la mirada molesta por su interrupción y luego de soltarlo miro a Urich y a mí.

-querido, ¿saliste temprano?- pregunto de pronto a Urich y este cruzo los brazos.

-sí, ¿algún problema?

-no, claro que no cariño- contesto la mujer acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente y luego sus ojos se fueron a mi dirección- oh, ¿y tú quién eres?

-¿yo?- pregunte mientras me señalaba y ella rio al igual que Garry lo cual me molesto y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-ah- dijo Garry nervioso poniéndose detrás de mí y tomándome de los hombros- ella es Ib, Ib ella es la señora Ruth- señalo a la mujer y yo sonreí viendo como me miraba cuando Garry me tomo de los hombros.

-para ti Ruth, cariño- le guiño el ojo a él y luego me miro a mi- mucho gusto pequeña Ib.

-no soy pequeña Ib y usted es una… - gruñí y Garry me tapo la boca.

-jeje, lo siento. Por lo regular ella no se porta así.

-no te preocupes cariño, sé que cuidar hermanitas es muy difícil y más cuando están en sus días.

_**¡¿Qué?!**_

Sentí como mi cara se ponía toda roja, incluso Urich lo estaba y no quería imaginar cómo estaría la pobre cara de Garry. Esta señora no se iba a quedar así.

-¡yo no soy la hermanita de Garry!- grite quitando su mano con un golpe- ¡tampoco soy una niña!... aunque a diferencia de usted, abuela…

-¡Ib!- grito Garry sorprendido por verme actuar de esta manera.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite molesta cruzando los brazos y mire a Urich de reojo viendo lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

-no importa cariño, las hermanas menores se ponen celosas cuando ven a una guapa mujer como yo hablar con su hermano mayor.

-¿celosa?- pregunto Garry en el momento de reaccionar y me volteo a ver justo en el mismo momento que yo.

-y-yo no, ¡no estoy celosa!

-bueno, tal vez no… en fin, Garry cariño, prepare macarones para tu café, vamos, entremos y veamos tus bocetos.

¡Espera! ¿Esa mujer sabia sobre el concurso de Garry? ¡¿Acaso ya había visto sus bocetos?!

-ah, sí, claro… Ib, vamos.

-Urich cariño, ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amiguita al cine o a cualquier lugar? Estaremos ocupados un buen rato.

Urich no parecía saber muy bien que hacer y yo tampoco, Garry camino arrastrado de la mano de la mujer mientras me dejaba atrás. ¡Bien! si él quería estar a solas, lo dejaría a solas con esa señora. Al fin y al cabo no importa, Garry puede hacer de su vida lo que él quiera.

-¿Ib?- escuche a Garry en el momento que me di la vuelta.

-me voy a casa.

-¿Qué? pero…

-te llevare- se ofreció Urich caminando a mi lado- mejor que estar ahí adentro.

… **continuara…**

**¡Hola! **** Este fic tendrá solo tres capítulos, osease que el próximo será el último xD hahaha trata de como Ib descubre los verdaderos sentimientos por Garry bla, blaa xD**

**Según yo solo iba ser un oneshot, pero varias personas me preguntaban y me decían que hiciera una segunda parte… pues aquí esta y falta el final ^^**

**No hare segunda parte de "¿Ib, está enamorada?" creo que no hay mucho que agregarle a ese y en este, ya había pensado en una segunda parte pero mientras lo escribía me llegaron más cosas para ponerle y decidí que serían tres capítulos al final :D**

…

**Amaru****, la idea de que Garry se vista de chica me dejo pensando varias cosas hahaha… lo hare, solo espera un poco mas :D**

**Ahora si, gracias por leer… nos vemos luego **


	3. ¿Garry tiene novia? 3era parte

**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora xc**

**Mucho tiempo sin entrar al fanfiction, estuve enferma… me dio dengue y me sentía muy mal, nunca me había enfermado así, no podía levantarme de mi cama… ¡pero ahora estoy bien! jee~**

**Y estuve inspirada y escribí este y un fic nuevo que no es de Ib, de hecho de ninguna historia… osease, creo que es mío :´) jajaaja aunque es algo simple el fic, me gusto como lo hice, lo subí por si quieren leerlo ^^**

**Como sea, aquí está la última parte de este fanfic… disfrútenlo **

Ooh si, Shadechu Nightray lamento no haberte contestado, no podrías darme algún correo tuyo para contestarte más fácil (no puedo desde el celular en fanfiction) jee~ si es que puedes ^^

**¡¿Garry tiene novia?!**

**Tercera parte:**

**Ib**

-Gracias por venir a mi boda, Ib.

-¿eh?

-si pequeña, a pesar de las diferencias entre las dos, me alegra que mi Garry este feliz de verte aquí.

-¿eh?

-ufff, creí que no vendrías pero sabía que cumplirías tu promesa.

-¿D-De que hablas Garry?

-mmm, ¿te encuentras bien Ib? Estoy hablando de la promesa, que tú vendrías a mi boda ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿B-Boda?

-si pequeña, la boda de Garry y mía.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿pero qué te pasa hoy Ib? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor, a tus padres? Mmmm, a… ¿Urich?

-¡no estoy bien! quiero decir… ¡estoy bien! y ¿Por qué a Urich? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Y… ¿Por qué estas vestido así y… ella, porque esta vestida así? ¿D-Dónde estoy?

-JaJaJa tu hermanita es muy divertida, mi cielo.

-Ib, estoy preocupado, será mejor que llame a tus padres.

-¡no, estoy bien! solo ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

-ya te lo digo mi cielo, pequeñita. Garry y yo nos casaremos hoy.

**¡NOOOOOOOOOO!**

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! ¡¿IB?!

-¿P-papá?

-¡IB! ¡IB! ¡¿POR QUÉ GRITAS?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¡¿ALGUIEN ENTRO O QUE SUCEDE?!

No entendía nada. Mire alrededor tratando de ajustarme a la luz del foco y logre ver a mi padre con un bat de beisbol en sus manos.

-¡IB, HIJA MIA! ¡¿Qué PASA?! ¿IB? ¡HIJA, RESPONDE! ¡PAPÁ ESTA AQUÍ!

-¡deja de gritar!- grite cubriéndome las orejas por sus fuertes gritos, vi a mamá asomándose en la puerta y rio cuando mi padre volvió a gritar asustado.

-¡PERO TU GRITABAS…! T-Tu estas bien, ¿verdad?

-si papá- dije suspirando- fue solo una pesadilla.

Era verdad, el sueño de Garry casándose con la horrible anciana esa.

No, esa pesadilla horrible… ¡Garry seria infeliz con esa bruja!

-será mejor que me la dejes a mí- escuche a mamá luego de darme cuenta que no le preste atención a lo que mi padre decía, haciendo que volviera a gritar.

¡¿Una plática con mi madre sobre chicos?! ¡Aun peor, sobre Garry!

-¡estoy bien!- grite haciendo que ambos voltearan de nuevo- s-solo fue un mal sueño por una película que Lylian me presto… quiero dormir ya.

-¡ESA NIÑA REBELDE ME VA A ESCUCHAR!

-¡papá!

-¡sus gustos raros me quitan mis horas de sueño! ¡Ayer fue por ese juego del padre asesino (jojo, estuve jugando mucho _**mad father**_ e.e), antier por esas imágenes de casas embrujadas y hoy esa película! ¡Esa niña…!

-mamá- pedí su ayuda cubriéndome la cabeza. Mi padre era un dramático de lo peor y siempre había una escena parecida a esta en casa, por cualquier cosa que me pasara.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Logre dormir después de que mi padre se desahogó por su falta de sueño y como era de esperar, llegue tarde a clases y con unas ojeras que se notaban desde tres metros.

-buenos días Ib, digo… ¿malos?- saludo Lylian.

-juro que si te ríes hoy, será el primer golpe de mi parte.- le advertí tratando de llegar a mi silla sin ver su cara con esa sonrisa enorme que traía.

-¡Wow, eso es wow…! quiero decir, preocupante, muy preocupante.

-cállate- gruñí llegando a mi silla y sentándome de mala gana.

-¿Qué paso muchachona? ¿Por qué esa carita tan feliz y llena de alegría? ¿Qué ocurrió con el guapetón de Garry?

-agg, cierra tu boca.

-¿en qué raro y extraño mundo ocurrirá eso? ¿Yo, callada? JAJAJAJA~

-Garry tiene novia- dije sin poder callármelo más. Vi su boca hacer una enorme O y por fin, en este mundo, Lylian estaba callada. Me reí al ver su reacción.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

-bueno, no es su novia… es una anciana que no la soporto.

-mmmm, ¿celosaaaaa, Ib?

**-¡sí!-** grite golpeando mi mesa y la mire sorprendida y avergonzada de ver cuando pares de ojos me miraban.

También era la primera vez que admitía eso.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¡wow… tranquila amiga!

-Lylian, ¡no eres nada útil!

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

No pude no quedarme dormida en clases, gracias al cielo ningún maestro lo noto, eso era lo único bueno. Lo malo era que Lylian no paraba de hablar con el problema de Garry y que quería conocer a la "anciana" esa que tanto me desagrada. Le dije que no, no sabía cómo iba a actuar frente a ella y Garry. Incluso podría confesarle a Garry que estaba celosa, ¡y eso jamás lo debía saber! ¡Jamás!

Tampoco le dije que esa mujer era la madre de Urich, cosa que al principio no le preste mucha atención por el coraje que tenía después de la escena fuera de la cafetería.

…

No he hablado con Garry por dos días, él me ha mandado mensajes preguntando si estoy bien, si el hiso algo que me hiciera enojar pero no le he contestado.

Tengo miedo que el descubra… un momento, ¿descubra qué?

¿Por qué te engañas Ib? ¡Tienes miedo que Garry descubra que él te gusta!

¿Qué pasaría si él se enterara?

Las cosas cambiarían, ¿verdad?

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

He estado sola las dos últimas tardes, no sé qué hacer. Pintar, dibujar o escuchar música no me llama mucho la atención. La mayoría de las tardes estaba en casa de Garry, las clases que me daba de pintura que me daba eran las mejores, terminábamos manchados de pies a cabeza, le ayudaba a limpiar y después de eso mirábamos alguna película de comedia.

Odiaba las peliculas de terror y las de acción no le llamaban mucho la atención, decía que era por lo que paso en el mundo fabricado… ya nada podría superarlo. La comedia era lo que nos gustaba a ambos y siempre preparábamos palomitas. Le gustaban las palomitas dulces, nunca me gustaron esas, siempre pedía palomitas con queso.

Suspire cansada de recordar. Además, ¿Por qué hablaba en pasado?

Debía de salir y distraerme…

Camine por el parque y luego de un tiempo, sin darme cuenta seguí hasta quedar cercas de la casa de Garry.

¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!

-¿Ib?

¿Por qué… porque siempre Garry salía detrás de mí?

-H-Hola- salude dando media vuelta, para mi sorpresa Garry soltó la bolsa de comida que traía y me levanto en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ib, eres tú!

-¡¿G-Garry?!- ¿Garry me abrazaba de esta forma? ¿Era en verdad Garry?

-¡lo siento!- grito al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me bajo, note su cara roja y supuse que también yo lo estaba.- m-me emocione, fue eso JeJeJeJe~

Lo mire fijamente mientras se frotaba el cuello nervioso. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo vi, claro, con otra ropa. Aunque parecía un poco desvelado, lo que me hiso recordar mi pesadilla y mi desvelo por culpa de mi padre.

-¿ib?- me llamo- yo… hice algo mal, por es tu no me quieres hablar, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? N-No, tu no hiciste nada malo… solo estuve ocupada por los exámenes y eso…

-¿en serio, no estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto mientras levantaba la bolsa que había arrojado al suelo, lucia triste.

-¡sí! Tú no hiciste nada malo, Garry.

El me sonrió pareciendo aliviado de escucharme.

-compre helado de chocolate, ¿quieres un poco?

-¡Sí!- conteste alegre. Quería estar un rato con Garry como los viejos tiempos, no importaba lo que pasara con esa mujer. Lo mucho que me molestara o todo lo demás, dejar pasar el tiempo sin Garry sería un grave error, algo de lo que arrepentiría si me dejaba llevar por el miedo.

Entre después de él y por fin pude ver su departamento arreglado, había comprado otros muebles, había pintado las paredes en blanco y había rosas cafés pintadas en las esquinas del techo y la pared, parecían que crecían raíces. El lugar se veía más grande y los muebles, los muebles eran elegantes. ¿Cuánto habrá gastado en todo esto?

Mire algunos de sus cuadros colgados lo cual me sorprendió, era bastante tímido con sus obras. No le gustaba mostrarlas o dejarlas en el exterior. Siempre le dije que debía enseñarlas a todo el mundo porque esas si eran obras de arte que valían la pena ver.

-¿quieres comer el helado dentro o en el jardín?

-¿jardín?- pregunte sorprendida y el hiso una sonrisita que más me gustaban.-ya está listo, puedes ir a verlo.

Me señalo la puerta de la cocina y corrí hacia allí, mi sorpresa fue ver un enorme jardín con rosas rojas y al lado varias macetas con rosas azules. Todo el pasto era un verde hermoso, incluso había dos árboles grandes en cada lado del jardín. Una mesa de madera, con una enorme sombrilla en medio, un camino de ladrillos rojos y sillas que combinaban con la mesa. Todo era increíble.

-¿Cómo? ¿Rosas azules?- pregunte al aire y Garry salió poniéndose a mi lado sonriendo aún más que antes.- no fue fácil, la mujer de la florería me va ayudar a mantenerlas sanas, yo no sé mucho de flores y lo bueno es que se encargara del jardín. Claro le pagare un poco más porque las rosas azules necesitan más cuidados que las rosas rojas.

-jaja lo sé, por eso debo cuidar a Garry siempre- diciendo eso me avergoncé, no pensé antes de hablar y mire a Garry de soslayo. Él sonreía mientras mirabas las rosas.

-sabes, ahora que lo dices… solo me falta un color para que el jardín este completo.

-Mary- susurre y el me volteo a ver. Siempre que recordaba a Mary, me sentía mal, era triste recordar la situación en la que estaba y en cómo se volvieron las cosas adentro de la galería. Si Mary estuviera aquí, todos estaríamos juntos y felices.

-¡vamos Ib! Tu linda carita luce mejor cuando sonríes, además está prohibido estar triste en este jardín.- sonreí a eso y el entro a la cocina de nuevo.

En definitiva, Garry era único y el único que me gusta.

Me gustaba Garry.

-me gusta Garry-

-¡¿en serio?!- grito el dándome un susto de muerte cuando salió detrás de mí con unos vasos de helado en sus manos, lo mire nerviosa tratando de controlar mi cara roja. ¿¡Él me había escuchado decir que me gustaba?!- ¡me alegra oírlo, Ib! ¡A mí también me gusta el jardín! En verdad quería que lo vieras, me alivia mucho que te agrade, puedo estar tranquilo ahora.

-si jejejeje

-¿Ib? ¿Estás bien? pareces roja…

-¡estoy bien y dame mi helado que necesito algo dulce de emergencia!- grite arrebatándole el helado y corriendo a sentarme debajo de la sombrilla.

…

**Garry**

Le mostré los bocetos a Ib, los que no alcance a mostrarle el último día que la vi. Al parecer le gustaron bastante y eso me dejo aliviado, su punto de vista era el más importante para mí. En verdad me había preocupado mucho que ella se fuera, no me había gustado que lo hiciera con ese chico rebelde, la iba a seguir pero la señora Ruth me jalo y no logre escapar de ella. Lo único que hice ese día fue mostrarle el retrato de su hijo y ella no dejaba de hablarme de él y de su "precioso retoño Urich" ¡Ja! ¡Si cómo no!

Durante los días que no estuvo Ib me sentí deprimido y realmente mal, nunca me había pasado, incluso dormí muy poco, creo que ahora si luzco como un loco con mis ojeras de tres noches de desvelo. Ahora que la veo, ella lucia igual de cansada que yo.

Se quedó dormida a mitad de una película en televisión y ahora dormía en el sofá nuevo.

"**me gusta Garry"**

Escuchar eso me hiso sentir un brinco en el estómago, no entendí si lo había escuchado de la forma correcta o no, solo sé que me erizo la piel y me puso nervioso.

Ahora sabía algo…

A-A mí, a mí me gustaba Ib.

-me gustas Ib- susurre bajito mientras ella dormía y sonreí al ver una sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**¡DOS FINALES!**

**LEAN LA PRIMERA O SEGUNDA OPCION JAJJAA O AMBAS, COMO QUIERAN.**

**A MI ME GUSTAN LAS DOS :B **

**FINAL I**

_-me gustas Ib- susurre bajito mientras ella dormía y sonreí al ver una sonrisa en su rostro dormido._

"**Garry…"**

Dijo y la mire nervioso, pensando que quizás ella lo había escuchado, me acerque al ver que diría algo.

"**. . . ¡A****L****E****J****A****T****E ****D****E ****E****L ****B****R****U****J****A!****"**

Grito enseguida sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me lleve un golpe en la cara por no haberme alejado lo suficientemente rápido de ella.

¿Ib tenía una pesadilla?

B-Bueno, ahora también sabía que Ib tenía mano dura.

**FINAL II**

_-me gustas Ib- susurre bajito mientras ella dormía y sonreí al ver una sonrisa en su rostro dormido._

Sé que la edad es un problema, se incluso que su padre me comerá vivo si le confieso a ella lo que siento. Además, ¡es vergonzoso declararse frente a frente!

Aun así, haría todo lo posible para estar con ella, pasara lo que pasara. Nunca me iba a despegar de Ib.

Lo único bueno de la galería fue haberla conocido.

Lo único que le agradecía a Guertena o a cualquier razón que me unió a Ib.

"**Garry…"**

Dijo de pronto y me puse nervioso esperando que no escuchara lo que dijo hace unos segundos… la mire con su sonrisa y me acerque lentamente a ella.

-Buenas noches Ib- susurre dándole un beso de buenas noches en los labios.

-buenas noches Garry.

-…¡!

**FIN.**

Aquí acabo el fic de _**¡¿Garry tiene novia?!**_ Espero que les hayan gustado los tres capítulos y los dos finales

Lamento la tardanza en verdad ^^

Nos veremos con otros fics de Ib game y los capítulos de Garry que va para larga xD jajajaa

**Gracias a:**

**Wendylove4 ^^**

**Pablo Ignacio ^^**

**Eru ^^**

**Amaru ^^**

**Yoyi ^^**

**Zzk´zz ^^**

**Airissan ^^**

**Carlilied ^^**

**Shadechu Nightray ^^**

Por sus comentarios y a todos los que leyeron y siguieron el fic.

¡Sayonara~!


End file.
